Smurf Criminal (Glovey Story)
'"Smurf Criminal" '''is a story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up ''fan-fiction series. The Plot One day, Glovey and the Smurfling decide to go play in the woods with Puppy. Glovey and the Smurflings decide to play frisbee with Puppy, who ends up catching the frisbee, but for some odd reason runs away. The gang decide to go look for Puppy but end up getting lost as they enter an odd looking part of the forest known as "Dreadful Hollow." Glovey ends up leading the Smurflings to a strange area covered up in spider webbing where Glovey gets frightened when he thinks he touched a huge spider on the wall. He realizes the spider is a switch and presses it revealing a secret lair belonging to the evil Mr. Big, an imp whose goal is to get the world to do drugs, starting with children. The gang hear the evil plan Mr. Big has with his evil Smurf henchmen as he is seen eating many acorns from his bag. Glovey and the Smurflings begin to notice his obsession with spiders and acorns. Sassette blows the cover when a real spider crawls on her hand as she screams. Mr. Big memorizes the faces of our heroes as he tries to get his henchmen to haunt down the intruders. Now, Glovey is being haunted by the drug dealer imp who wants Glovey dead and the Smurflings to be the first ones to be drugged. Days go by and everything seems peaceful one night when Glovey is exiting his house dressed up in his white suit to go perform, when he is suddenly assaulted and chased out of the village by the Smurf mobsters and Mr. Big himself. Glovey hides inside a haunted abandoned club known as "Club 33", where everything comes to life as he finds other Smurfs, fairies, and pixies wearing flapper outfits and zoot suits. Everyone in the club begins to make angry faces at Glovey until he performs and dances with them to gain their trust. The performance is interrupted by Mr. Big's men and the police who start a raid in the club, leaving Glovey with no other choice but to begin firing at his enemies with a cross-bow as he ecapes the scene. Glovey meets the Smurflings outside and they tell him that Sassette was taken away by Mr. Big. Glovey and the Smurflings search for Sassette and only find her doll with a big hairy spider on top of it. Glovey leaves the doll behind and follows the tracks to Mr. Big's lair where he gets ambushed by many mobsters. Unfortunately, Glovey doesn't have his powers at the moment and ends up getting beaten badly. Mr. Big begins to then kick Glovey's face and starts mocking him. Mr. Big grabs Sassette and tries to inject drugs inside her, but she breaks free by scratching Mr. Big;s face running to Glovey to try and help him get up. Mr. Big pulls Sassette again and Glovey looks up to the sk and sees a shooting star go by. He makes a wish and gets his super powers and destroys Mr. Big's lair. Mr. Big tries to make an escape by climbing on a cannon and shooting Glovey with giant cannonballs, bt Glovey uses his magic to deflect them back destroying Mr. Big but causing a huge explosion. The Smurflings get Sassette and run from the scene to jump into safety. The Smurflings jump out when everything appears safe and see the destruction of flames everywhere. They begin to cry when they see Glovey's hat and coat burning with the debris and see no life oh his body anywhere. The Smurflings decide to head back to the Smurf village alone and depressed. On the way back home, Nat sees a shooting star and explains to his fellow Smurflings how he recalls Glovey always making wishes using the shooting stars. The Smurflings wish for Glovey to return exceot for Sassette who gets angry as she doesn't believe it is possible to bring Glovey back. The Smurflings get surprised when they hear Glovey speak to them from behind and they see him wearing his regular Smurf clothes. Sassette apologizes to Glovey for not believing in magic or having faith. Glovey explains his promise to Sassette that he would always be there to protect his friends, because it's what friends do. Glovey takes the Smurflings back to the village where He performs with the Smurflings on the Smurf theatre. Title Translations *French: Le Schtroumpf Pénale *Spanish: El Pitufo Criminal *German: Der Schlumpf Strafrecht *Italian: Il Puffo Penale *Dutch: De Smurf Misdadige The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 Character Cast *Glovey - Michael J Fox (Speech) / Michael Jackson (Singing) *Mr. Big - Joe Pesci *Sassette - *Snappy - *Slouchy - *Nat - Songs *Smooth Criminal Notes *This story is based on the Smooth Criminal Story on the ''Moonwalker film starting Michael Jackson. *Many changes were made to fit the time period which included replacing guns the bad guys were holding with cross-bows, the nut obsession was replaced with an acorn obsession, and the ending song which originally was Come Together, was changed to Billie Jean in this story. *In the Moonwalker film, Michael Jackson ends up turning into a robot and into a car, which was removed in this story. *The cover art is inspired by images that appeared on both versions of the ''Moonwalker ''videogames on the arcade machine and the Sega Genesis. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Abduction stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Sassette